


[podfic] Madison Avenue

by majoline



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, Cover Art, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey didn't <i>want</i> to be profiled in a magazine as one of New York's most eligible bachelors.<br/>Nobody even knew Mike had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Madison Avenue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetealeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetealeaves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Madison Avenue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252478) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



> This was recorded for [tanpopo](http://tanpopo03.livejournal.com/profile) as a part of the Superstorm Sandy Fandom Fundraiser at [fandomaid](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Thank you to Closer for your permission to podfic! ♥
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to the two people who saw me through: [Green](http://green.dreamwidth.org/) who also made me this lovely cover art and [perquisitor_omnia](http://perquisitor_omnia.dreamwidth.org/) who beta'd for me. SO MUCH LOVE!
> 
> The piece for the intro is "Sweeter Vermouth"; the outro is "Opportunity Walks" and both are by [Kevin MacLeod](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/).
> 
> The sound effects are from: <http://www.freesfx.co.uk> (computer chime) and [http://www.soundjay.com](http://www.soundjay.com/) (typing) respectively.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Edit the second: Now with audiofic archive links!

Chapters: 4  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:44:02 (with music) & 00:42:52 (without music)  
Size: 34.6 MB (with music) & 33.6 MB (without music)

Download the MP3s (in a .zip file) courtesy of the audiofic archive: [with music](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013031504.zip) | [without music](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013031505.zip)

Edit: Thanks to the brilliant [analise010](http://analise010.dreamwidth.org/), [I now have the file with music as an M4B as well!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013031506.zip) :D


End file.
